Rtte Fanfic: New Family
by Kayup
Summary: When Hiccup is kidnapped by hunters, he receives help from a mysterious friend who holds dark secrets. And some light ones too. First fanfic. Hope it doesn't suck. Images are not mine. Credit to the artist.


New family

Greetings

It all began like any other day. The Terrible Terrors were singing on the rooftops, the Gronckles where begging to fly around. It was all pretty peaceful. Hiccup opened is door and yawned. Gazing at the edge he smiled. "Well, let's see what adventures happen today." he said to himself. Then something pressed against his hand. Looking down hiccup saw Toothless snuggling for a scratch.

"Haha!" Hiccup laughed while scratching the rare Night Fury. "I meant other than the twins blowing up my hut." Toothless let out a dragon's version of a chuckle. Mounting his dragon, Hiccup took off for a early morning flight. Little did he know, that this flight will be the most adventurous of them all.

"Alright bud, last dive then we can go back to the edge okay?" Toothless roared in delight. "Okay, here we go!" Together he and his dragon soared into the sky, barrel rolled and then dived straight down vertically. Hiccup let out a whoop of laughter and as the ground came in to view, and got ready to pull up.

"Fire!" The yell got the boy's attention but it was too late. Three bolas shot out from the water line. Two of them got toothless while the third whizzed past hiccup knocking him off his dragon. "TOOTHLESS!" he cried, whilst falling. He felt his stomach drum up to his throat as he fell out of the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh - Ouch!" Hiccup yelped all the way down for lucky a tree was in his way. True, the branches lessened the impact when he finally hit the ground, but still. It _hurt_.

Hiccup groned. A throbbing pain was beginning at the back of his head. "Toothless. . ." he moaned. He tried to sit up but the pain in his arm hurt too much. Rolling over onto his right side, the dragon rider scanned the area. Not far from him a large black lump stood out on the rocky mountain side. Voices alerted Hiccup that someone was coming.

"Toothless!" he tried again the dragon moved slightly but just enough to make sure he was alive. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. Then a groan of pain. The voices got louder. The headache was beginning to hurt more and dark spots danced in his vision. Five large bulks came into view, and three of them ran towards Toothless while the other two came to him.

Kneeling down one of the shapes came in close. It mumbled something then shouted to the others.

The unmistakable laugh of Viggo Grimborn echoed through hiccups mind. _Oh great_. He thought, then everything went dark.

"Man the catapults. Get the bolas. Dragon attack." Just another day on the island Estwin. A young girl woke from her bed slowly getting up until it hit her. _Dragon attack. Again._ Just another day of embarrassing failure. Long brown hair tumbled down her back. Pale hands were just rubbing the sleep out of grey-blue eyes. The young girl yawned and grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows. "Good morning, Estwin." she said, as she grabbed her shield. Tying a bright red sash around her waist finished the look of her forest green shirt, dark purple leggings and high knee boots.

A loud bang and the roar of a dragon got her alert and worried. "Oh _great._" she told herself. Quickly grabbing a knife and a few pouches and stuffing them into her sash and boot, she vaulted out her window. Just in time. The hut which she was just in exploded and debris flew everywhere. The shock vibrated through her body as she made impact with the ground. Determination and terror filled her body as she took off across the grass. She couldn't, and she _wouldn't_ mess up this time. Shouts filled the night, and they got louder as she went deeper into the village. Dragons were flying all over the place and the vikings were running everywhere.

She looked around hoping that the one person she did not want to see was not near. Luckily he wasn't. A large Monstrous Nightmare landed on the roof of a hut not far from her. She swung her bow of her shoulders grabbed an arrow and lined it up with the dragon. She didn't want to kill it only take it out. _One, two th…_ she counted but on the last count someone shoved her and the arrow flew off missing the dragon by a mile. "Oi!"she yelled at the sudden interrupter. "You just messed up my sh-" she turned around and a boy with messy blond her was glaring at her. His golden brown eyes were filled with annoyance. A black shirt, mahogany pants and silver shoulder armor finished his look. The girl swallowed. "Hey Arctic what's-"

"Hina. _What_ do you think you're doing out here?" The girl - Hina - cringed and turned around. A man came walking towards her a scowl on his face. "I told you, _stay inside_. Ryker just told me that you didn't show up at the forge. Alas, here you are messing _everything_ up." Hina glanced at Arctic but he was gone.

"Sorry. Dad." she told him. "Um, I'll get going then." she said. The man turned around and left. Great. Another chance to prove herself had failed. With a sigh she ran to the forge. A large muscular man was sharpening his sword.

"Morning!" she cried, earning herself a flick to the head. "Where were ya?" he asked her gruffly. "I had to man this place when they could use me outside." True, they could use him, but Hina was pretty sure Ryker just wanted to kill. "No worries, I'm here now." She opened the window and immediately was shoved with a heavy armload of weapons. "To be honest I actually thought you were carried away." he said looking at his daughter. "Unfortunately, you're still here." the man said. "Well, lucky me." Hina cried sarcastically. "I _really_ enjoy living with you guys." She crossed her arms.

Ryker sighed. "You really have got to stop going out there, or you'll get yourself killed." "But I can handle it!" she moaned. "Look, I'll just take my arrows and bow and kill a dragon." She swung her bow on her shoulder and cringed as it knocked down some swords and daggers off the wall. Now, the forge man looked like he was a mad man. "Now listen her young lady!" he scolded her menacingly. "You have to stop being… this." He gestured to all of her. Hina looked and him disbelievingly. "You just told me to stop being myself."

"Yeah, exactly!" He told her "Finally you understand." Ryker picked up his sword and looked at Hina. "Now don't get in trouble and don't get in the way." with that he ran out into the battlefield. Hina stared after him, with a mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" A man yelled after Hina. The moment Ryker left the young girl took her chance. "Sorry! Be right back!" she ran and ran till she reached a deserted part of the village. Fires raged on the huts roofs and wagons where ablaze.

Hina nocked an arrow into her bow, and waited. Not a sound then suddenly, the sound of a plasma blast about to be shot reached her ears. The night fury. Her heart thumped loudly and she was sure the beast would here her but still. Shooting down this dragon would change her life forever. It was believed by even her tribe that the night fury was extinct and only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had one. _Until this one showed up._

The sound got louder and Hina raised her bow. BANG! A plasma blast sounded out with the purple light immediately, the young woman let the arrow go. A dragon screeched and fell away towards the center of the island. A pause, then Hina threw her hands into the air. "Yes! I hit it! I finally did it! Yes!" A loud crashing sound wiped the smile off her face. Turning around Hina came face to face with the monstrous nightmare she wanted to hit earlier. "You have got to be kidding me" she exclaimed dropping her hands down. Then she ran. The dragon ran after. "Why does this happen every time i do something right" she ran keeping ahead of the dragon by only a few feet but by the time she reached the stadium her side had a stitch and she could barely breath. The nightmare leaped on top of her and locked her under its claws. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her father and Ryker watching. A hissing noise brote her back to the situation. The dragon was getting ready to burn her to a crisp. She closed her eyes expecting pain but suddenly, the weight of the claws left her body and she gasped for air. Her father had taken the dragon one on one and now had the dragon fleeing for its life. But it was on fire. And it was heading right to the food store. As it flew by the entire thing caught on fire. There was silence. Then her father looked at her disappointment in his eyes. Looking to Ryker instead of her he ordered. "Take her away to her usual place." Ryker placed her on her feet and pushed her forward towards the prison cells where when ever she messed up. (which was everyday) she would spend the morning in a cell. She looked at her father one more time. He simply glanced at her. Then turned away. "And make sure she doesn't escape this time" her uncle smirked at her father. "Whatever you say Viggo."

Hiccup awoke in a dark and damp cell. His head hurt and as he sat up a searing pain shot up from his arm making him hiss. Shuffling into the corner he leaned against the stone wall. Viggo. This was all his fault. Somehow he managed to near the island and shot hiccup and toothless out of the sky. Toothless. Where was he. The dragon rider tried to get up but he let himself fall back down. He was too dizzy. Instead he concentrated on swallowing the bile the rose in is throat. After a while loud voices sounded down the corridor. By the sound of it they were arguing. "I still don't understand" said a female voice. She came into view just shortly after that. "I mean seriously. He hates me." "course he does. Why do you think he put you in here" Hiccup would recognize that voice anywhere. Ryker came into his sight line. "You messed up everything. You even burned our store house down" hiccup was surprised. nobody could be that clumsy. Well, there might have been someone once upon a time. The young woman looked around his age though he couldn't be sure with her back against him. She opened the bars while still looking at Ryker. "He's like a disappointed kid on snoggletog. Oh you gotta be kidding my mom. I wanted a steel hammer with a large golden handle and power, extra spikes and jewels adorning it but what do i get, this, this, this flimsy talking toothpick." she did quite an impression of a young disappointed child with her voice and her actions. Ryker laughed. "You got that right." he laughed some more. The girl slumped her shoulders more in a sarcastic way then upset. "Thank You, that helped a lot." hiccup almost couldn't hold back his snort of laughter. You had to have a lot of gut to stand up to that bulk of a man. The dragon hunter shook his head. "The point is," he told her as she leaned out and closed the gate. "That you have got to start obeying orders more-hey where, what." Ryker felt his belt " looking for these." the girl held up a large key then locked the door. "You seriously need to keep a better eye on things." she told the mad man while tossing him the key. Ryker fumbled for it and almost dropped it. Quickly regaining his posture he scowled and the girl. With that he left. A snort of laughter left the woman. "I'll just wait a while and then i'll- AHHH" she yelled as she turned around just realising that hiccup was there. She banged her head on the bars. "Ow,ow,ow" she said under her breath. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he picked himself. "Here let me he-oh" he stopped chains connected his arms to the wall behind him. "Great" he exclaimed as he flopped back down. Pain shot up his arm and he couldn't hold back his cringe. "You okay" he had almost forgotten about the girl. She came to kneel beside him and sucked in her breath. "That doesn't look good." hiccup had been avoiding looking at his arm and one glance told him that it was a good thing as well. His arm was at a weird angle and blood was visible at certain places. He let out a sigh. "Sorry for scaring you." he apologize. "I, didn't really, well espect visitors." "oh i'm not a visitor." the girl replied somewhat cheerfully. "I kind of in trouble." hiccup looked at her spektikly. "I doubt you can top me" she smirked. "Blowing up the food store is definitely not going to top a small theft." hiccup pursed his lips. "Okay that is big but let's just say i'm more of a number one enemy." the girl looked at him surprised then suspiciously. "Who are you" she asked. Hiccup sighed. He knew it would come to this eventually. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Dragon trainer, rider and number one enemy of the dragon hunters." the girls jaw dropped. "Okay" she said. "Ya my dad doesn't really like you" hiccup looked up surprised. "What's your name" he decided to go with that approach. The girls shoulder drooped "you won't like it" she warned. "But, you told me yours so. Greetings Hiccup Haddock, I'm Hina, Hina Grimborn."

Hiccup looked sacred as Hina mentioned her name. His green eyes widened and he pressed against the wall. The girl sighed. Everytime she mentioned her name everybody either laughed or cringed in fear. She turned away from the young man and leaned against wall. Guilt stabbed her stomach. Her father did this. He hurt this innocent boy for, well really, no reason. She rubbed her face with her hands. "Listen," she told hiccup. "My name may not be a favorite but that doesn't mean that i'm like him." she avoided the prisoners eyes. She didn't want to see the fear in them ever again. It hurt too much. Hina hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't know how long she was like that but after a while a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see hiccup staring at her. "Don't worry" he told her. Hina smiled. Finally someone understood her. They stayed like that awkwardly for a while then the girl pussed herself to her feet. "Okay" she told the dragon rider. "Time to get out." hiccup looked at her quizzically. "How, I mean, well," he held up his hands. That's when she realized he was chained to the wall. That never happened to the prisoners her father had caught before. Terrifying images filled her head from the first time he had broth her to the prison. She shook her head then smirked. "No problem," she told him. "I've busted out off these cells more times than i can count." at this hiccup laughed. "How many times have you gotten into trouble?" he asked her. Hina just shrugged. "Not sure, don't really even care." this earned her another laugh. She smiled. The young woman reached her finger into her sash and pulled out a small key. Her new friend looked stunned. She reached for his right arm and unlocked the chain. "Always be prepared." she told him. His left arm proved a little more difficult. It was swollen and everytime she touched it, it hurt him. She did not like that. Not one bit. Eventually they got it off. Hiccup tried to stand up and almost fell over. Hina caught him before the ground did. The boy mumbled something under his breath but he tried to stand without Hina's support. He stumbled a bit but he still made it to the gate. Hina unlocked the bars and lead Hiccup to a crook in the wall. "Great a dead end." hiccup exclaimed. The girl just rolled her eyes and ran her hands over the wall. At a slightly deeper rock she pressed her hand in and a secret corridor opened up. Hiccup's, who had leaned against the rockets, jaw dropped open as he saw what had just happened. Hina smirked. Voices sounded down the hall. She and hiccup shared a quick look and then hurried into the passage. Pulling a lever Hina closed the door. The moment she did, complete darkness surrounded them. "Uh, Hina." hiccups voice called. "I'm over here." out of her sash she pulled a small pouch that emitted a blue glow. Hiccup was right in front of her. She jumped back and so did hiccup. A hiss of pain sounded from the boy who clutched his left arm. Hina shook her head. "Come on," she told him. "Were almost out then i can fix that arm." hiccup followed her in silence. She didn't know how long they were walking but soon bright green light became visible around the corner. But teens let out a sigh of relif. The calming sounds of the forest greeted them as they came out. Hiccup plopped down on to a rock and exhaled. Hina just grinned and breathed in the fresh air. She loved to come her. Nature was like a spell on her. Every bug and beetle to the dragons in the sky. All the trees,clouds, and the ocean. Everything. "Thanks." said a males voice. Hina turned back to hiccup. He looked a bit ashamed. "I guess not all grimborns are bad." "haha," the girl laughed. "I don't really qualify myself a grimborn" the dragon rider smiled. But then he looked grim. "Have you seen a night fury by any chance." Hina tensed up and hiccup noticed. "Did you" he asked again. "If your talking about toothless then no" hiccup looked surprised. "You mean there are other night furys." Hina shrugged, "yes" the boys jaw dropped. The girl quickly changed the subject. "Let's fix that arm of yours shall we?" hiccup nodded slowly. He lay down on the ground and held out his arm. Hina picked up two equally sized sticks and untied her sash. Multiple pouches, paper, a pencil, and her small knife fell out of it. She stuffed them down her boot. Supplies should never be wasted. Both she and hiccup took a deep breath. Suddenly Hina grabbed the boys arm and pushed the broken bones into place. Her patient let out a cry of pain but kept still. Quickly, Hina placed the two sticks on either side of his arm and tied them there with her sash. Hiccup was breathing rather fast and his eyes were closed. Hina sat back on her haunches. She looked concerningly at the boy "you okay" "ya" he replied. Not very convincingly. She sighed. "Sorry" the boy sat up. "No problem. At least my arm will heal right" Hina smiled slightly. Helping hiccup up she began to walk towards the thicket. The rider followed without question. Soon they got to a small cave hidden by ivy and other plants. "You can stay here she told him." she snorted. "Though i'm pretty sure my dad would love to have you stay with us." this made hiccup laugh. Hina led him in. it was pretty bare. A log was in one corner and a blanket was in the other. A fire pit was in the center. The boy whistled. "Seems like you had this all planned out." "not really" she answered him. "This is normally where i spend my time after i escape, which is pretty much all the time." Hiccup looked at her pityingly. She was afraid he'd say something but the boy just walked over to the blanket and sat down. Hina started a fire for him. "Can't do much about food but…" she held out a pouch. "Dragon berries"she told him, as the rider took the bag from her a little early. "one can make you feel full for a day." hiccup looked up at Hina with a grateful expression. "Thankyou" the teen looked away. "Don't thank me just yet." she warned him. The dragon rider bit his lip. Hina sighed. "It's not a trap don't worry, it's just, well" she sat down beside the fugitive. Then she told him her story of how she got in the dungeons in the first place and the night fury she shot down. She waited for him the yell and be angry. But it never came. "We all make mistakes." she glanced at him, then wished she hadn't. His eyes were full of pain and misery. Hina got up and before she exited the cave she warned hiccup. "This part of the woods is pretty isolated but be careful how far you wander. Trust me. Dragon hunters will not take to you kindly." she hoped for a smile but the boy just stared at the floor. With a guilt clenched stomach Hina left. Outside she exhaled. _Alright _she thought. _Time to find that dragon._

Chapter 2

In the woods.

"This. Was. Stupid." Hina walked threw the woods, anger and frustration clawing on her insides. "First, I supposedly shot down a night fury, which i can't find, i angered my father almost to my extinction, and I even freed our largest enemy." she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. _But why is he our enemy in the first place, _said one part of her mind. _Doesn't matter to you. Father said he is so he is. _Said the other. _But why? Because...because…_ her brain couldn't come up with an answer. Clenching her fists Hina screamed in frustration. She blindly swung her foot in anger. "Aggggg-ahhhh" there was no more ground on which she was walking on. Instead, she fell down into a deep cavern. As she made contact with the ground all the air was knocked out of her. She groaned in pain. After lying still for awhile Hina pushed herself of the ground swaying slightly. Her body aced where she had smashed into rocks on the way down. Rubbing her head she gazed upwards. "Nope, not that way" she thought out loud. Hina began to go left, till she hit a wall. "And definitely not that way." going back from the way she came the young girl went farther and farther down the passage. Sighing. "How long is this going to…" a splash caught her attention. Her boot was wet and when she looked down she was standing in a puddle. A dark puddle. Or in other words a puddle of blood. Hina's eyes widened in fear as she stepped away. That was when she realised the long scratches on the rocks. As she followed the signs of struggle she stepped on a large black bulk of… "Hina jumped back clamping her hand onto her mouth to stop herself from yelling. A large black dragon lay strewn across the ground. Barely breathing. She neared the creature, early. Large sea blue eyes blinked at her. Her breath caught in her throat. It was the night fury. It closed its eyes and let out a dragons moan. Hina's eyes scanned the beast. Though something was wrong. Her sight landed on an arrow prodding out of the night fury's tail. Dread filled the young warrior. She turned to go not wanting to see the gruesome sight, but a whine stopped her. Tears pricked her eyes. Hiccup was right. Grimborns were evil. An idea struck her. Taking a deep breath Hina turned back to face the dragon who had given up on her. Slowly moving towards its tail the sacred girl ripped the sleeve of her shirt. Taking some leaves out of a pouch and crushing them till they were a pulp, she carefully applied the plutesine to the wound. Then taking her cloth she wrapped it around the dragon's tail. Then Hina grabbed the arrow. Making sure she placed the rag so it would snape straight onto the wound when the arrow was removed she took a deep breath. Out came the arrow. On her jumped the dragon. Its paws were crushing her and breathing proved a difficulty never mind escaping. The night fury snarled, then stopped. It glanced over its shoulder. Hina new she should try to run but she didn't. The dragon must have felt her shaking in fear because it turned back and growled. The girl shut her eyes. Ready for the worst. But it never came. The weight was lifted of her as the dragon retreated. Its snout was a mask of anger, but its confused blue eyes ruined the effect. With the dragon ran.

Astrid was suspicious. She had not seen hiccup at all that day. He wasn't in the club house, and when it was noon she checked his hut and he wasn't there either. At first she was worried but there was no sign of a struggle of scent of dragon root fumes. Annoyance resulted through the rest of the day. Where was hiccup? Finally she decided that it was time for a search party. "Mount up" she told the gang. And if you find, see , or hear anything, sound a distress call. Not waiting for the rest of the riders to answer she took off. Her job was the woods, the twins where the seastacks, fishleg's was the caves which left snotlout with the rocks and beaches. Worry clawed at astrid's insides. Stormfly seemed to sense her tension. She crooned softly to comfort her rider. "Don't worry about me girl," astrid rubbed her dragon, "i'm just worried about-" a large flame of a monstrous nightmare flared in the sky. "Hiccup!" astrid urged Stormfly at reached Hookfang and Snotlout before anybody else did. The annoying dragon rider looked a little scared. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, hookfang got angry at you." she twirled her axe for emphasis. "N-no" snotlout stuttered. "Well yes, but we, we did find something." at this astrid looked surprised, and a little hopeful. By that time all the other riders were there so snotlout lead them too a dry leafless tree. Astrid tapped her foot impatiently. "Snotlout, you said you found something, where is it." she asked crossing her arms. Snotlout looked worried. "Relax he began, its not down here but up there. Plus, you should seriously calm down." he added under his breath. The young teen sighed. She glanced up and what she saw caught her attention immediately. True the large limbs were not suspicions or anything but the smaller twigs and branches where all missing. "Fishlegs fly me up there, we need meatlug hovering qualities." as the gronckle flew astrid up into the tree, she saw cracked branches and shredded bark. "Stop" she yelled at fishlegs. "Gee astred. No need to shout my head," his eyes found the reason. "Off" he finished. Bile rose in astrid"s throat. Blood. Human blood. Slowly the two dragon riders landed on the ground and were immediately bombarded by questions. The female rider looked sick so fishlegs held the gang back. "Oh ya," snotlout began without looking at astrid. "There's one more thing. Hookfang and I found this a few dragon lengths away." he held up a bolas. Taking the weapon from snotlout astrid examined it. Her hands curled into to fists. The dragon riders took a step back. They have never seen astrid this angry before. "Lets go, were getting back up" she order, shaking with fury. Throwing the bolas down the riders left. Astrid knew where she was going for the bolas held the dragon hunters crest.

Chapter 3

"Hina come here." Hina had arrived home later than she expected. Her father was staring at the fire when she came in, but Hina new that he had already sensed her enter. So when her father spoke to her, she took a deep breath and walked towards him. She gazed at her feet. She knew what was coming. "I see you escaped again. Maybe you know or maybe you don't, a dangerous criminal also got out." Viggo finally looked up from the flames. "Do you know anything about it?" Hina was a terrific liar on the spot, but in long term she always blurted out the truth. She looked her father in the eyes. As usual they were nothing but deep dark pools of nothingness. She shook her head. "I-I didn't even knew we had another prisoner." at this the man laughed. "What do you mean by another." he asked her. "Well placing me in a cell does kind of ruin the effect." her father chuckled. "Keep this in mind, from now on, say goodbye to does cells." Hina looked at him confused. "Why?" she finally asked. Viggo smiled. "Because it is time for you to start training." "uhhh- okay, you have heatstroke or you took one too many to the head. I. can't. Capture. Dragons." her father did not look pleased. "I'll make sure you will." he handed her a sword. Which was too heavy mind you. " now go to bed." her turned back to the fire. Hina who was struggling with the sword, gave up her attempts to lift it and trudged up her stairs. _Okay, torture starts tomorrow._

The gates rattled open as the teens walked into the arena. A short muscular scarred redhead, a stubbornly fat black haired, Arctic, and then Hina. she had propped her sword on her shoulder which helped her carry it. "This will be fun." said the young male viking. "Ya, i know this is going to be terrific, i mean, being a millimeter from death. So fun." sarcasm dripped from Hina's statement. "Oh look, it's little grimborn, or should i say, weak born." the read head cried with laughter, and the fat one joined him as well. Hina rolled her eyes. "If i were you Burnhead, i'd shut up because if i remember correctly, i'm not the only grimborn." the two teens scowled and the girl and right then and there she decided that after training she would run off into the woods. Arctic rolled his eyes. "You" he pointed at the bullies. "Shut Up. And you" he turned to Hina. " get int line." he finally barked out. "Well said boyo." Ryker showed up. Hina hurried to line up with the other teens. Though it looked like she was at the other end of the arena compared to how isolated she became. Her uncle sighed. "Well then, you lot think you have the guts to be a dragon hunter, eh. Well take it from me. Those of you who are fit for it," he looked at Arctic, "Congratulations. but those who aren't" his eyes landed on Hina, who cringed as the other two chuckled. "Good luck surviving." the laughing teens shut up. Sneaking a glance at the blond boy, Hina could see that he was not paying attention to anyone else except ryker. She gulped. "And the one that does the best. Or in other words, doesn't die." the fat teen, who Hina knew as Large Chow snorted in laughter and shot a look at her. The young warrior turned back to her uncle as he continued. "Will be the one to conquer the Whispering Death." Hina was pretty sure that her face was as white as a snow raths hind. There was no way she would live to see that event happen. What happened to the monstrous nightmares, weren't does bad enough? Ryker chuckled. Let's see how well you will deal with this dragon for starters. Pulling a lever the man stepped aside and a blue and yellow gronkle shot out from the cell. The teens scattered. Hina ran for her life. Where were the lectures and technique. _Oh Hina you know better then that, this is your uncle. _Turning around Hina saw a black and white shield laying on the ground. Sumersulting she picked it up and blocked a blast from the dragon. She dogged and sprinted across arena. Burnhead was lughing his but off. An explosion then a shriek. Glancing behind her shoulder, Hina saw the overly confident teen running and screaming like a four year old. She chuckled. And ran strat into Arctic. The two of them tumbled to a halt by the wall. Hina got scared and terrors danced in her stomach. Arctic. She just rammed into Arctic. A noise alerted her that the gronckle was heading towards them. Flipping of the boy, Hina stood in stance but a blast knocked the sword out of her hands. Another missed her by inches. _Okay, 4 shots down 2 to go. _ Arctic had already gotten up and was engaging on the dragon his axe at ready. The creature fired and Hina doged again. This time the blast hit near Large Chow, who yelled in panic. But the beast had its eyes on the weakest of the bunch. Hina. True she was probably faster then even Arctic but small spaces weren't the best to be in with an angry dragon. Suddenly, Hina tripped over a mace. Looking up she saw the grockles blast coming straight at her. A shield covered the helpless girl. Lava splattered on Hina's hand which was exposed and she yelped in pain. Ryker was wrestling with the dragon. He had thrown the shield on his niece saving her life. Clutching her hand and shaking the young woman got up. Soon her uncle had the dragon inits pen and then he walked over to her. "The next time death comes for you, you stand alone." with that he dismissed class.

Hina ran. Redhead and Large Show where on her. The woods were her only hope. Too be honest, she was amazed at how fast the two burly teens could run. She smirked. But she was still faster. Finally, she was at the tree line. Full speed ahead Hina ran and she didn't stop. Bad idea. Before she knew it, the gorge she fell in yesterday got in her way again. This time though she landed quite gracefully at the bottom. Grabbing herself, she hid under a shallow ledge. Breathing heavily, the scared female licensed. Loud deep voices echoed above. A small pebble fell into the cavern. A minute or two then disappointed mumbling and the presence of the two bullies disappeared. Hina sighed. Pulling herself from her cover. She wandered down the gorge. The night fury. That was what she had in mind. She was beautiful. Those blue eyes and dark scales hypnotized the young girl. Before she knew it Hina had arrived at the place where she had found the dragon. It was deserted. Disappointment filled Hina. But what was she expecting, the dragon she had deliberately shot down and injuries to be standing right there waiting for her. A sigh escaped the girl. A growl sounded from behind her. She forze. Turning around slowly, her eyes widening, she saw her. The night fury was staring at the teen, curiosity playing in its eyes. It came closer. Hina stepped back. Everytime the creature came forwards the girl walked backwards. She hit a wall. With nowhere to go Hina stared at the animal. As it came closer and closer. It came so close, that the frightened girl could feel its breath. A wet tongue licked Hina's hand. The Night fury just liked her. Her jaw dropped. The dragon sat back on its haunches as Hina slipped to sit on the floor. It cocked its head, blue eyes stuck on the girl. She exhaled, her sight wandering her and there. The night fury held up its tail. Hina looked closer the wrapping she had created was slipping off. The dragon beckoned her closer. With shaking hands she undid the wrapping. The wound was healed. All that was left was a small scar. The dragon crooned at the girl. It shuffled her hair and Hina giggled. The night fury seemed to like that so she did it some more. Then Hina had an idea. She held out her hand. The creature forze. Hina pulled it back. Then a leaf caught the dragons attention. She ran after it pouncing and playing. Hina laughed. The wind whistled down the gorge. The dagon held her head up and purred as the wind blew into its face. "You like the wind hu." Hina realized. Names for the dragon raced through the teens mind. Like the… wind. "Do you mind if i call you Windy?" the night fury bounced around Hina who giggled again. The two had fun. They started to play a game of catch the dragon. Turned out to be more of catch the viking. Doge the plasma blast was a bit more dangerous and eventually, with the last blast missing Hina by a hair strand she gave in. she lay down panting and Windy joined her as well. A stick lay near Hina. picking it up the girl began drawing her new friend. Windy opened an eye and watched as the human being did funny shapes into the earth. After a moment the dragon got up and started dancing around the girl. _What in the world just happened _Hina stared at the night fury quizzically. When it finished she got up and slowly walked towards Windy. Suddenly the dragon growled. Hina picked her foot up. Windy stopped. The confused girl looked down. Lage scratch like lines were all over the gorge. She tried to stepping in between the lines. Windy purred. _Ohhh_ Hina understood. Stepping and turning Hina was so focused on the maze she didn't realize that Windy was behind her. Until her shadow fell over the girl. Looking at the dragon Hina was no longer scared. Instead she was filled with wonder. She reached for the dragon again. Windy hissed. Hina bit her lip. Then closing her eyes, she turned away and held her hand out. The death move. Every hunter was forbidden to do it. Only dragon riders and friends used this move. She just broke one of her tribes largest rule. But she didn't care. All that mattered was the dragon. A soft silky nose was pressed against her palm. Looking up Hina saw Windy touching her hand. The dragon pulled back ending the contect. But new understandment was in her eyes. She tossed his hair then ran off into a small cave hidden by ferns and bushes. None of them noticed the forest green eyes staring at them in shock.

There was another Night fury. Hiccup couldn't believe his luck. A female night fury. He had fashioned a sling out of the blanket in his cave for his broken arm. It was feeling better already. He let out a sigh of relief. So Hina hadn't killed the dragon. He shook his head in disbelief. That was no grimborn. Not a grimborn at all. He could just imagine Viggo's face if he ever found out. Hiccup sat down at by the roots of a tree. Another night fury. He smiled. _Mistakes can be corrected _he thought to himself. The snapping of a twig brote him back to his senses. His heart raced with tension. Deep voices were sounded not far from his tree. But a gentle humming came from the other direction. Suddenly, a scrambling sound and a yell. The two males voices laughed but the yell was not from them. Hiccup risked a glance from behind the tree. His breath stopped. Two large teens, a redhead and a fat one, where holding down Hina.

She was so glad. She had actually touched Windy. The name suits her. She had that wispy free look in her eyes, that were always so beautiful. Hina walked down the forest trail. Humming happily, all her worries were gone. There was no way things would put her mood down now. All of a sudden, Hina was knocked to the ground and a large mass of widget was applied to her wrists and turso. Deep laughing came from the weight. "Look who finally showed up." her jaw dropped. Oh why oh why did she have to open her mouth in the arena. Burnhead and Large Chow. Where smirking at her evilly. "Not so brave now are ya" Burnhead laughed and he kicked her in the side. A yelp of pain escaped the helpless girl. This just made the bullies laugh more. "Do it again. Do it again" Large Chow yelled. Again and again Hina was kicked. It hurt and it felt like all her ribs were broken. Of course the big brutus were just laughing her head off. Hina squirmed under Large Chow's huge bulk. Roaring with laughter Burnhead mocked Hina. "Now whatcha gonna do run to daddy." tears streamed down both teens face. "Leave her alone." a voice sounded from the woods. At this the bullies froze. Burnhead mustered up the courage and yelled back. "Says who." Viggo's voice replied. "Says her father, Viggo Grimborn." Burnhead and Large Chow, paled and immediately backed off. "Sorry, sir, where r-really s-sorry. Will be-ah heading back now. The two of them took off through the woods screaming. Hina look up scared and backed up a little but she knew there was no running from Viggo. Suddenly a laugh sounded from the trees. Hiccup emerged clutching his stomach as he saw her. "That was hilarious." he cried. "First they run away, then that look on your face." he doubled over laughing. Hina could see that his arm was in a sling. She shook her head. Then joined in. they were both wiping tears from their eyes and were out of breath by the time they were done. "I didn't know you were so good at mimicking my dads voice." "just a tip i picked up along the way" he smiled at her. She smiled back. The she frowned. "But why are you so close to the village. The cave is pretty far from here." he sighed. "I guess i was worried about the dagon you shot down. But" he quickly hurried on, "i saw what happened." Hina was shocked. "Really"she asked. Her friend nodded. "Do you think i did it right." hiccup chuckled. "Off course you did." she sighed. Hiccup got up. After helping her off the ground, he turned to leave. "Just one more tip." he told her. "Fish works well."

As the days went by Hina spent more and more time with Windy. Which resulted in better training. Soon she was at the top of her class. Already, the green and yellow deadly nadder was a piece of cake, and the changewing was pretty easy to spot if had and eel on your hands and the gronckle was now low level for her. Arctic was becoming rather irritated with how well Hina was progressing, Burnhead was still with holding a little, but Large Chow was becoming interested. Both he and Hina where now experts on the hunter's code, and other dragon knowledge. Hina had invented a saddle for Windy. The dragon had taken her on a flight once and she had fallen into a tree. Fish was, as usual, Windy's favorite. Hina made sure to bring some to her every visit. Of course she also made time to check on Hiccup. His arm was getting better and his spirit had risen since the day she met him. Four weeks have past from that time where they had broken out of the prison. One day Hiccup made an announcement. "I think it's time you try a free flight on Windy." they were in the gorge when he had suggested his idea. The female night fury had taken a liking to hiccup and thought this idea was terrific. Hina was a little hesitant but when hiccup promised that he would sit with her she agreed. So the trio took to the sky. Little did they know that someone was up and about in the woods near the shore where they were going to fly.

"Hiccup, i am really starting to question your training metodes." hiccup just laughed. "You sounded like fish legs." they were up in the air nearing sea stack ridge. Hiccup's idea was to go through the stacks and get Windy and Hina to trust each other. Hina thought he should be more focused on her trusting him. "Alright, lean slightly to the left to get in line with that opening he said pointing to a bridge. "You ready girl," Hina asked her dragon. She received a roar of agreement. As they lend into a dive. Hiccup held onto Hina's waist. The high whistle of a night fury echoed across the sky. "Wahoooo" Hina yelled. She had never felt so alive. Up in the air the adrenaline made her feel so free. It was wonderful. The soot under the overpass. Glancing behind her Hina saw hiccup gazing upwards. She escpeted happiness, but all she saw was his wistful and sad expression. His dragon, she realized. She turned back to the front and just in time. A large sea stack was almost upon them. Swearing to the left they almost collided with another one. "Okay" hiccup shouted over the wind. "Let's go up" Windy shot towards the sky almost immediately. Hina's stomach squirmed. She was loving this. Flying in the sky. Higher then the island itself. "Hina go down quick." what why. "There someone on the shore." he yelled. "I can't hear you" Hina called back. "GO DOWN NOW" the sudden noise scared windy and she jolted to a stop. Hina clung onto the saddle and straightened the dragon. But something was wrong. Where was hiccup. Panic filled Hina. then someone yelled her name. "HICCUP" he was falling. Fear was in his eyes. No wonder. "Windy quick" Hina order her dragon. And the two shot after their friend building up speed. A loud high pitched roar sounded all around Hina as they neared hiccup. Quickly catching up to him, he expertly flipped behind Hina. "look out!" he screamed. The ground was coming at them with rapid speed. All of the screamed as they neared it. Hina pulled upwards with all her might. Suddenly they pulled up at the last second. They were going so fast she could barely breath. Both she and hiccup glanced at each other. Sea stacks loomed out of the fog it was now or never! Hina leaned down and they shot forwards with incredible speed. Trusting there guts the girl and dragon swerved the stacks looped upside-down passed the beach and then shot out to the sea in a barrel roll. Once they got their balance Hina threw her hands into the air. "Yes. I did it, we did it. I rode a dragon." her face was beaming at the very thought of doing that everyday. She turned to hiccup. "Thankyou." he looked at her. Pride in his eyes. "For what?" Hina rolled her eyes. "For everything." she thought about something. "You knucklehead." Hiccup laughed. Windy let out a roar and they shot forward, ready to take on anything.

"Aggg" arctic yelled. He chucked his axe into a tree. How, how did Hina become better then him in training. He pulled his weapons from the tree. Fists curling around its handle anger coursed through his body. If she takes his glory of winning and actually conquering a dragon, why he would, he would-. A loud whistle came from the shore line. Arctic's heart speed up. Night fury. Lifting his axe he quietly walked to the forest line by the cliffs and from behind a tree he looked around. Nothing. He glanced up. Fear paralyzed arctic to the spot. The night fury was flying right in front of his eyes. In the day! His breath came out quick. Taking out his spyglass the young viking observed the dragon. But wait. There were humans on its back. The front one turned to the one behind her. She had a familiar look. The boy had a messy brown hair which looked like it never saw a hairbrush. Suddenly, the night fury tipped downward. The whistling noise. For a moment arctic was scared the dragon had set its eyes on him. But instead it flew towards the sea stacks. The boy stared up at the sky. The girl glanced back at him. Wrong moment. A sea stack lummed towards them. They quickly swerved left. Then right. The then started to fly upwards. Arctic Watched with the spyglass. The boy turned to face him. Though he was too far to really make out detales, he new the teen became frightened because he turned to the girl. She couldn't hear him though. All of a sudden the dragon jolted into a straight line. The boy fell off from the sudden change. The girl was a little shaken for she didn't realize her passenger was in trouble. Then a slight sound of a yell. Arctic picked it up but couldn't figure out what it was. "HICCUP" a yell echoed across the sky, and the night fury divided after the boy. The dragon picked up speed as it neared the ground. The young viking flipped onto the girls mount. But they were going to fast. They were screamed towards Arctic at breakneck speed. Not at him exactly, but at the sea stacks in front of him. _Oh no_ he thought. He watched as the thrio got closer and closer. They were going to crash. The female took control. Laying low over her dragon, they shot forwards and doged all the stacks in a single go, ending the show with a barrel roll into the sky. A few moments later they turned and landed near the middle of the island. Arctic froze for another second, then ran towards them. Thoughts raced through his head. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was on and about this island. And he had befriended Hina.

The riders flew in silence. No one spoke. Astrid was nervous. She and the gang had prepared for the trip a head physically, but not emotionally. Stoick had not taken kindly to the news. He quickly got ready and they were on there way to find hiccup. Skullcrusher was the best tracker in the group so they were using him to find their missing friend. About another hour passed in silence. Astrid was beginning to giving up hope. How were they ever going to find hiccup. The sound of a throat being cleared caused the group to look at fishlegs. "I think you guys should see this." he called waving towards the island the were flying over. Astrid scanned the ground. A shipwreck. "Snotlout, fishlegs. Come with me. The rest of you" she glanced at stoick and he nodded. "The rest of you keep a look out." she and the two other riders descended into the wreckage. Axe ready the female warrior, dismounted her dragon and began to explore the area. After a few minutes she arrived back from where she had started with nothing. Snotlout was already there waiting for her. "At least we know, that hiccup isn't here, and that we are on the right track." he was right. The ship was a dragon hunters ship but it could be an entirely different one. "Agggg!" astrid slamend her axe down onto a broken slab of wood. A cry echoed from the woods. "Astrid" it was fishlegs. The teens ran towards him who was kneeling beside a large black lump. "TOOTHLESS" quickening her pace astrid reached the downed dragon before snotlout even counted to three. "He has a twisted wing but other than that he's alright." fishlegs news cheered the viking up even more. They **were **on the right track. "We need someone to stay here with him." she declared. "Fishlegs and Gobber, could you" "don't worry lassy" the thickly built viking replied. "Fishlegs and i will take very good care of this dragon" astrid sighed. She got on stormfly and took off.

Hiccup had left to go home. Well, too his cave. Hina leaned against the wall in the gorge. Moss grew on the ground making a soft cushioning. A small pool of water had formed under a ledge. Windy was having fun chasing leaves. She really liked the one legged viking boy. The night fury ran off playing with her new toy. Hina leaned back and closed her eyes. A huff alerted her that she was not alone. She looked up, and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Arctic,-he-hi" she quickly got up. He was not happy. His arms were crossed and the double headed axe was hung on his back. "I saw what happened." he told her glaring. "Wha-what do you mean, i was here the-" Hina began but the viking boy interrupted. "I know your hanging out with a criminal, and a dragon" the girl froze. This was not good. "I don't know what youre talking about" she continued hesitantly. Movement caught her eye. _Not a good time _Windy was watching around the corner. Her pupils were dilated and her lips were drawn back. Arctic realized she was looking at something. He glanced over his shoulder and jumped back. Windy, thinking he was threatening her rider, charged at him. He grabbed his axe but, Hina stopped him. "No, no, no, no" she cried leaping in between the dragon and the viking. He was breathing hard. Windy halted but she still let out a low menacing growl. "You-y-you" arctic could barely speak. Hina sighed. "I think it's time for an introduction. Arctic, this is Windy, my over protective dragon"she added under her breath. "Windy, this is Arctic, the overly violent viking." arctic was to scared to even feel anger. He had backed up towards the entrance. Hina looked at him apologetically. "She won't hurt you" she began but the boy had ran. "Okayyy, were dead" Windy's tail flicked her on the head and then trotted after Arctic. "Fine, let's follow the crazy dragon to our doom" this earned her another slap to the face. The dragon and her rider raced after the viking. The gorge was wide enough to fly in, so the duo quickly overcame the boy. Littrely.

Arctic ran as fast as he could. Viggo has to know about this. His own daughter, riding a night fury. Fear laced through the young vikings body. He could have been killed, but. But. Hina saved him. He slowed down for a moment. And the dragon. With that thought in mind. He kept racing forwards. He was going so fast it felt like he was flying. _Wait a second. _He was flying. Arctic let out a yell as the dragon and its rider flew him out of the gorge. They hovered over the forest and Hina called down to him. "Relax, she won't hurt you" "your crazy dragon is about to drop me" the young viking rolled her eyes. "It going to be okay. Trust me" arctics eyes narrowed to slits. "I would never trust you." Hina looked hurt, and for a moment, the boy felt bad, but that feeling went away quickly. A growl sound from above him. "Windy," began the girl. "Whatever your think don't-" she dropped arctic. He stomach jumped up into his throat as he fell down from the sky. He blur of black and then he was on solid mass again. He was filled with relief. Until he noticed he was sitting on a dragon. "Do it." Hina finished. "This is really getting old. Don't worry, she's actually quite nice." Windy, replied to this with a vertical dive. Upwards. Arctic screamed. He quickly clung on to the riders waist as the dragon started to spin. Thank goodness he had not eaten before this. The beast flipped upside down as it neared the water and dunked both humans. "Windy, why would you do that!" Hina spluttered. The night fury roared in answer. It shot up to the sky again and then twisted as it started to come back down. "Alright, alright" arctic yelled. "I'm sorry, i really am" a sudden jolt. Then everything stopped.

Windy had suddenly stopped after she heard arctic apologize. Hina felt slightly light headed. She never wanted to do that again. But it was some fun. The night fury took its flight at a leisurely pace. There was only a sliver of the sun left lighting up the sky and painting the clouds pink and orange. Her passenger was clinging on to her so hard she was afraid she would pass out. Gently, she loosened his grip. He looked up and tensed. His eyes widened in wonderment. Windy took them higher till they were flying in the clouds. Arctic held out his hand to the side and smiled as the clouds brushed against his arm. The dragon slowly ascended, breaking through the soft barrier. The sight took Hina's breath away. She felt arctic relax in disbelief. Stars coated the sky, dancing in and twinkling their bright light. Some were in patterns while other were just scattered about. Arctic placed his hands on the girls shoulders as he stared around them. Suddenly, the clouds parted underneath them and the island came into view. The little lights of the village where not what caught their eyes, but the starlight twinkling in the ocean. Gentle waves lapping the shore. It was unbelievable. "Wow" arctic whispered. He then hugged Hina around her torso, resting his head on her shoulder. She sighed. This dragon had made everything possible for her. Even at the cost of its own freedom. She was not a vicious beast, but a true friend. "This is- this is" arctic couldn't find the right words. He patted Windy. "She"s wonderful" the dragon crooned. They landed in the gorge and arctic dismounted with Hina. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry" he stated. Hina frowned. "I want you to apologize not because of the dragon but because you actually mean it." she knew she was taking a risk, but when she glanced at Windy, the night fury nodded in approval. Arctic sighed. "I am. I just didn't realize how wrong i was until she showed me." he gestured to Windy. At this Hina smiled. But as she turned back to the viking he ran at her and they hugged. The dragon rider was surprised but then she hugged back. Windy understanding it was not an attack just watched. "Thanks" arctic said as he let go. "But" he looked at the ground. "You left before Ryker could announce who was the winner." Hina stared at him. "It was you" he said painfully. "At first i was angry at you, but now, i just feel sorrow." Hina's hands dropped to her sides. "Okay" she said eventually. "What are you going to do" arctic asked inquiringly. The girl took a deep breath. "I'm going to try and stop this. Fix the wrong. Set the dragons free. They deserve to be out there and flying, not caged up and grounded." the boy gaped at her. "I'll help" "no" Hina almost yelled. "No, i need you to make sure they won't hurt Windy." Arctic gazed her in the eyes. "Fine" he said grudgingly. "Thanks again" Windy nuged Hina forwards. "Alright girl see you tomorrow" with that, she and Arctic left.

Outside, hiccup was calm. Inside, he was throwing a party. Hina had ridden a dragon. Her dragon. A night fury. His sling had fallen off when he had his free fall fiasco, but his arm was healed enough to be used in simple work. He still kept the splint on, just to be safe. Last time he took it off Hina had scolded him for it. He chuckled at the memory. It had been almost three weeks since the first time they met. The first time he realized she was a grimborn. But now, even that thought couldn't but his mood down. She had official trained one of the most dangerous dragon species his world has ever known. And what was even more interesting, was that Windy never left. She could fly on her own, but she never disappeared for too long. Hiccup guessed that the dragon was probably a bit overprotective of Hina. the brush rustled. Hiccup froze. The sound of an arrow being shot caused him to leap out of the way. He ran. Loud voices echoed through the woods. That human. He had seen him staring at Hina and him as they were flying. His breath caught in his throat as another arrow passed him. Hiccup leaped over a fallen log and quickly rolled under it. The hunters kept going, unaware that their prey was right underneath them. After a few moments hiccup got up and quietly ran towards his cave. Making sure no one saw him, he slipped past the ivy and bush coverings and fell into darkness. Leaning against the wall, he breathed out a sigh of relief. A cold voice spoke from the corner. "I wouldn't rejoice just yet, Hiccup haddock." something pressed Hiccup into the wall and the sharp metal blade of a sword met his neck. Fear froze the young teen as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. "Did you really think you could get away." the laughing voice of Viggo Grimborn sounded from his right. There stood his enemy arms behind his back. Ryker was the one keeping Hiccup still as Viggo rounded on him. "You young vikings so foolish. I just don't understand how you managed to stay out of sight before the past few days." so it wasn't that boy who had seen them. "And with that broken arm. It did not look good when we found you." Hiccup glowered at viggo but the man did not see. Something had caught his eye. He approached the helpless teen and grabbed his arm. Hiccup winced. Sure he could use his left arm now but Viggo was dealing roughly with it. Ryker had loosened his grip on the boy. And Hiccup tried to twist away but the big bulk of a man yanked his shoulder back. Viggo took out his dagur and cut off the red sash that tied the two sticks to the wound. Hiccup was filled with dread. That exact sash had belonged to Hina. The man dropped hiccups arm and examined the peace of cloth. "Does this, by any chance, look familiar to you brother." ryker stared at the sashe, then glared at it. "Why that little-" "now, now, dear brother don't get so nasty in front of the prisoner." he glanced at hiccup. "I will make sure she receives her punishment, but till then…" now he had both eyes on the dragon rider. "We need to escort young hiccup here to his room so that he will be nice and refreshed for tomorrow's deal." with that Ryker shoved the boy out into the open, where six dragon hunters waited with their bows loaded. Viggo laughed menacingly. "You my dear friend, have first seat for tomorrow's execution of my disowned daughter." two hunter picked the shocked Hiccup up off the ground and then they began their way back to the village. Thoughts raced through the riders mined but one of them stood out the most. _Viggo is actually going to kill his daughter! _

Hina exhaled. This was it. It was either this dragon or her. She squirmed. They thought. Her plan was simple. Show them the truth behind the dragons. Show them that they are not as vicious as they are believed to be. She shifted under the weight of the sword Arctic had lent her. Maybe even given it to her. "You okay?" Hina turned around. The good hearted viking's eyes were filled with concern. "Ya, i am." she took another deep breath. "Arctic, i want you to promise me that no matter what, harm will not reach Windy." "of course" the boy answered without hesitating. Silence. "You really care about that dragon don't you?" Hina nodded. She smiled at him. "Thanks" he grinned and opened his mouth to say something but Ryker interrupted them. "Alright lass, no time to waist." her uncle opened the gates and a loud cheer echoed across the arena. "Ladys and vikings, from my own blood, I give you Hina Grimborn." nobody saw the girl wince at the last name. She kept walking till she stood in the center of the ring. Everyone fell silent. She did not dare look at her father. Intimidation was one of his strengths, not her's. She grabbed a shield and sword. The large gate in front of her slowly opened up. A whispering noise emitted from the opening. Nothing. Then a flash of flames and the dragon roared out of the pen. It's small beady eyes gazed around, landing on Hina. She stood in a firm stance, weapon at ready. The monster slithered closer and still closer. The young warrior backed away slowly. She let go of the sword. Then the shield. Keeping her eyes on the dragon she announced. "I will not fight you" a loud gasp was heard in all directions. Still watching the dragon who seemed to have realized that its prey was not trying to defend itself Hina continued. " we think we need to fight them but we don't. These dragons, or any type of dragon, will not hurt us if we don't hurt them." a voice sounded from the front of the ring. "They won't hurt us" her hand was held out almost touching the whispering death. "Enough" yelled Viggo and the spell was broken. The dragon charged at Hina who screamed and ran. But her call alerted not only the vikings but a certain dragon she wanted to keep safe.

Hiccup felt a shiver run up his spine. Hina had entered the ring, one that looked very similar to the one on berk and had taken up a stance. He was standing beside Viggo, two hunters holding him. The bars to a dragons pen were pulled back. After a moment fire exploded, fire that looked very familiar. The sleek form of a whispering death emerged from the flames. It hissed at the exposed girl. As Hiccup watches, the dragon came closer but Hina moved away. She dropped her sword and threw her shield out of rage. Her clear voice echoed across the arena. "I will not fight you" gaspes came from all around him. Hiccup's jaw dropped. Still not taking her eyes off the beast his friend continued, but hiccup barely heard. Memories were rushing through him. That day back on berk, the monstrous nightmare. He knew what was going to happen and he glanced at Viggo whose face was a mask of horror. "Stop" he called silently. But Hina didn't. The dragon was almost touching her finger tips. "Enough" Viggo beloved. Hiccups heart leapt to his throat. The dragon had launched itself at the girl he yelled in fear. The hunters grips had loosened on him so dragon rider took his chance. Twisting out of there grasps he ran towards the blonde boy he was calling desperately. Hiccup pulled the lever and the gate opened he rushed past the young viking. "Hina" he didn't want to hurt the dragon, just scare it. He grabbed a loose rock and chucked it in the creatures direction. It turned its sights on him. _Oh gosh _he ran without looking bake. The boy he passed earlier called to him. He ducked and a hammer hit the whispering death in the face. Ryker was at the gate and had pulled out his sword. The blonde ran for him. Pain ripped through hiccup's arm as he grabbed him on the way out. Ryker took no chances and pressed hiccup into the wall as soon as he could. The warrior boy looked shocked at this. Then glanced at the riders leg. Guilt danced in his eyes. Guilt hiccup wondered why. Hina was running towards them full speed but the dragon's tail slammed down in front of her causing the ground to shake. Ryker let go of hiccup who ran back into the flury. His arm hurt like crazy. Then he saw her. The whispering death had her child in tight. It drew in it breath to shoot. Hiccup's yell was drowned out by the call of a night fury. Windy flew into the arena in a puff of… fire? She leaped at the vicious dragon and the two started fighting. Screams and gasps where heard all over the place. Hiccup ran over the shocked but luckily uninjured Hina. a look of horror greeted him. Together the friends watched as Windy battled of the beast. As it retreated hunters started streaming in. grabbing is good arm Hina pulled hiccup over to the dragon. She mounted in front of him and they took of. Windy blasted through the bars and severed left to avoid a canon of arrows. Nets and bolas where coming from all directions. They started to gain altitude but a catapult shot a boulder at the thrio and they came crashing down. Viggo's men surrounded them and pulled hiccup away but not before he saw the murderous look on his enemy's face.

Hina was shoved in to the great hall. Viggo's sword missing her by inches. "You traitor" he cried at her, pulling his weapon out of the ground. " you befriend a criminal, train a dragon and lied to me about it!" fear coursed thourgh Hina but anger took over. "He's an innocent boy. And you were the one who lied to me! Everyday you told me dragons were evil and that they did nothing but kill! But what about all the good things, eh! How about-" "ENOUGH!" again, he swung his sword at her. She ducked. He swung. Hina rolled over a table. But the next he swung the sword tripped Hina, not injuring her. Her father held his weapon above her, glaring. She glared right back. "So this is it. You are actually going to kill you own daughter." Viggo didn't even laugh. "Your not my daughter." Hina gave him a seriously face which angered him even more. "In Fact, you never were." at this he was about to end the poor girls life when a hammer knocked him over. "Hina quick" arctics voice came from the entrance. She got up and ran to him, tears streaming down her face. The two out laws ran from the village and into the woods. They ran and ran till they reached a ledge. It was directly over the ports of her home. Or so called home. She could see ships being loaded with arrows catapults and other weapons. A black dragon was tied down to the lead ship and a group of men surrounded her. Hiccup. There he was being escorted on to the same ship as windy. He glanced around and found her staring at him. They were not that far from the ground. Viggo looked in the same direction, but they were too far to see his expression. He then shoved the one legged viking forward and two hunters tied him to the mast. Hina watched as the boats left the docks. Once they were out of sight she let the tears fall. Something warm gave her a hug and helped her sit down. Everything was gone. Her friends, her honour, her family. No, that she never had. The only thing that existed at that moment was her tears, and the kind voice that kept comforting her.

Astrid lowered her spyglass, an island about a few minutes east was visible. She could not tell what tribe but she could see that ships were leaving its port. "That's the island" Stock yelled as skullcrusher started acting up. They have been traveling for at least 3 weeks but only now did the rumblehorn start getting active. "Alright, you heard him." astrid called to the gang, and they flew of to help their friend.

Arctic and Hina sat on the edge of the cliff. She could still feel the tears that stained her cheeks. The blonde boy rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him. "Thanks, again" he brushed her hair away from her face. "This must be hard for you." he began. "I mean you lost your dragon, your best friend even your dad." Hina mumbled something. Arctic looked her quizzically. "What?" he asked. She mumbled again. "I can't hear you" "i said he's not my dad!" she exclaimed almost yelling. Fresh tears were threatening to over spill. She sniffed. Then she told him. Everything. At the end Arctic was shocked. His expression made her giggle. He joined in as well. Then they sat there staring at the setting sun. then arctic spoke. "Will rescue them don't worry." he slipped his hand into hers. Hina opened her mouth to say something but instead a scream echoed out across the edge. A blue deadly nadder had picked her up by her feet and was carrying her over the woods. Hina glanced up and the dragon and saw a female rider glaring down at her. "Tell me where Hiccup Haddock is." she yelled at her. "Put me down and i'll tell you" she yelled back. The girl scowled and patted her mount. The nadder glanced at Hina then it soared down towards the arena. A red dragon was following them arctic suspended from it's claws. They touched down and Hina rolled away form the hostile vikings only to meet another one. He had a fiery red beard which looked like it had exploded and a belly that she should not mention. He glowered at her. She glowered straight back. Something change in the large mans expression at it was clear he did not expect this kind of behavior. The large red dragon joined them and Arctic flipped away before it even dropped him. He grabbed his axe and glared at the dragons rider. There were two other riders sitting on the back of a zippleback. They looked like twins. "Where is my son." the big man spoke in a deep and menacing voice. "Your son?" arctic began but Hina beckoned him to stop. "He was taken by dragon hunters heading in that direction." she pointed the way the ships had left. Her interrogator let out a loud chuckle. "And we're supposed to believe that?" he asked inquiringly. "What will you believe then a lie, cause i just told you the truth." the man stopped laughing. "How do we know your telling the truth?" the blonde girl how had taken Hina held her axe towards her. "We don't even know who you are?" "well my name is Hina and you will just have to trust me." the girl scowled. Hina sighed. "Fine, you want the whole story then here. I was thrown into the dungeons for messing up and i met Hiccup, brunette boy with a metal leg. I helped him escape then i train a dragon, he became a good friend of mine but when he saved my life, he got caught and then the hunters took him with them." all the riders were shocked except the red bearded one. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I have made my mind. I will go after these ships while the rest of you stay and watch these two" he finished gesturing at Hina and Arctic. The blonde girl looked like she was going to object. But the big man had already mounted his dragon. "And incase i don't come back astrid will be left in charge." the blondy, Astrid, clutched her weapon which was also a double headed axe. Once the man left she rounded on Hina. "you better not have lied right now or-" "or what?" Hina countered angrily. "Kill me. Do you really think Hiccup would like that." she sighed. " you just played a really bad game you know that right." "thank you where much of making that clear." astrid looked surprised at Hina's use of sarcasm. The girl sighed. "That man who just left was Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk." "Name makes sense." Hina stated. Laughter came from the others and a small smile played on Astids lips. She pointed at the two twins. "These are the muttonheads, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And that's-" "I'm Snotlout but you can just call me Snot Man." "Okay." Hina said slowly "i can tell who's the idiot in your group." at that even astrid cracked up. Hina grinned. She walked over to the blue nadder. "Hey there girl" she cooed. The dragon almost immediately pressed its nose into Hina's hair. She giggled. It was quiet behind her and when she turned around, she found everyone staring at her. "What? Am i not allowed to pet her." she walked away from the nadder and sat down on a rock staring at the docks. After a moment Astrid fallowerd her. "You really weren't lying, were you." Hina nodded. "What made you change your mind?" Hina tolled the girl everything from the beginning. She expected Astrid to laugh, but in the end, she was stunned. "So there really is another night fury." "you sound just like hiccup" she smiled. Hina smiled back. But then worry creased her brow. "You know, he might not make it back." Astrid looked off wistily. "I know. So what are you going to do about it." Hina bit her lip. She had thought about it but she wasn't sure it would work. The green and yellow nadder she had fought was needed for her plan but with these vikings around. She glanced at Arctic. "I have an idea."

Stoick and skullcrusher raced above the clouds. How could that girl even think that he was dumb enough to let her go. And to believe that lie. He scoffed at just the thought. "It's okay skullcrusher. I'm fine." the rumblehorn snorted again. The chief dipped below the sky there was berk. He wondered how they had reached it so quickly coming to the conclusion that searching every nick and nock would probably eat up time. His dragon snorted again. Then he saw it. An armada of ships bearing the dragon hunter crest where steering in on berk. "Guess she really did tell the truth." he spoke to himself disbelievingly. They descended, charging in on an attack. Arrows and nets were fired in their direction. The duo rammed into a boat which sank almost immediately afterwards. They had almost made it out of range when a shout alerted Stoick. His son was tied to the mast of the lead ship. The chief was about to turn around, when skullcrusher jolted underneath him. They spun out of control towards the sea. "Agggg" Stocik let out a grunt and uprighted his falling mount. "Look out below!" he bellowed as they came in for a crash landing on his island. Gobber rushed to his aid. He and fishlegs had returned with an almost completely healed Toothless about an hour or so ago. The angry chief glared out at the approaching armada. The villagers were are armed and loaded. But it was no use. The hunters had the upper hand. Stoick new that if they fought back viggo would kill his son.

"You doing okay Arctic?" Hina and the dragon riders where on their way to berk and Arctic was riding their newly trained nadder. He had named it Thistle. "Ya I think so" Hina was riding with Astrid. The blonde warrior was a bit on edge but she still was her best shot from the bunch. Hina shuffled the weigth of her bow on which she had slung over her shoulder. True, this weapon was not good in close range fighting, but if it ever came to that, Hina planned on using her fists. She let out a long sigh. "Relax," came astrid's voice. "We will get Hiccup back. But if this is a trick, you know what's coming." she roled her eyes. "Yes, that made me feel so much better." the blondy laughed and Hina joined her. "So while you girls are having the time of your lives, the twins, axey here, and I are just going to save the entire berk from that hunter armada." the two friends glowered at snoutlout, how had convinietly dicided to fly in the back. Hina glanced down and gasped. Ships suorrounded berks ports and she could see families hudeld in the streets escorted by hunters. Anger gripped her and keeping her head clear was becoming harder. "Okay, we apperently still have the element of surprise. Ruff, Tuff, take out the bordering ships, Snotlout, you and Arctic eliminate the center. Astrid and i will go find Hiccup." "i like your fight stiyle" astrid compimented and the riders attacked.

Stoick was being escorted to the docks by five hunters. He had already given up fighting when Viggo threathend to kill Hiccup but he probably still felt that almost half a dozen of armed men were necessary for the chief. And boy was he right. With clentched fists and his head held high Stoick marched through the villiage. But then he smelled something. Zippleback gas! Not a moment to soon a loud explosion sounded through the ports. At least half of the armada was ablaze. The loud whoops of the twins were picked up by the now curiose ears of the people. Out of the fire flew four dragons. With riders. "Hahaha" stoick laughed. He grabbed the two nearest hunters and bashed there heads together. With three left the tough Cheif grabbed a sword and quickly flattened a pair. But the fifth hand a cross bow. He amiend it at the exposed man. But before he could pull the trigger the hunter stumbled backwards. And arrow stood out from his shoulder. Stoick glanced up and saw a young female teen slip her bow back over her back. "Hina?" he asked himself. "Who?" gobber came up behind him. "That girl," he said pointing behind Astrid. "She was on the island i came from. She told use where Hiccup was." "phhh. And you thought she was lying." at this gobber laughed. Stoick growled. "Come on" he yelled at the now freed Villigers. The berkians charged at the hunters. The worried father didn't know how much time passed but a loud shout cought everyone's attention. Up on the cliff above the great hall, stood Viggo. With his son. Stoick rasied his sword ready to run. "I wouldn't do that if i were you Stoick." the hunter pushed Hiccup closer to the edge. A few rocks tumbled down. "You, your people, and riders are too far to get to him on time." he shouted. "Surrender and no harm will come to you son." the deffeted Chief dropped his sword. He sighed. "I-" but before he could finish, the call of the night fury sounded out around the island. A black blur appered out of now where and shot streight infront of Viggo. In his shock the man stumbled, pushing Hiccup off the ledge.

The dragon riders dived down, missing the Twins explosion by inches. Cheers erupted from the village. Hina gazed at the sight. Anger clawed at her insides. Her "suposed" father did this. A hunter cought her eyes. He was aming a cross bow at the chief. She quickly swung her weapon of her back and knocked in an arrow. She shot without hesitation. It hit her target. The large man glanced up at her. Surprise danced in his eyes. She looked back towareds the ships before he could call out or do somthing like that. She had to find Windy. The nadder circled around the boats, both flaming and un touched. "There!" she yelled at astrid. The night fury was gaurded by half a dozen hunters. The rider looked at her quiziclly. "They'll kill you" "i don't care. I need to save my dragon!" the blondy seemed grim, then she handed Hina her axe. "Then don't die." the two girls clasped hands, then the brunet leaped off the dragon. Her enemys shouted a few things, but Hina was concentrated on her friend. An arrow was shot but she blocked it with astrid's weapon. She swung the axe. The chains trapping her dragon broke almost instantly and the night fury roared through her muzzel. Running footsteps alerted Hina. She turned around just in time and paired a blow from a sword. The man swung again but she doged and slammed a kick into him. He toppled over wheezing. For a moment, Hina was horrified she hurt him but Windy brot her back to her senses. The young warrior cut her mounts restrants and together they took to the skyies. They were about demolish the ships but the night fury saw something. Hina followed the dragons gaze and it rested on Hiccup. Viggo had him standing on the edge of a cliff. He was dangerously close to falling. She patted her dragon and the two shot forwards. The loud sound of the night fury echoed across the battlefield. Her ex-father stumbled in surprise pushing her friend off the ledge. "Ahhhhhhhh" yelled the falling viking. "Hurry windy!" the rider and her dragon divd after the chief's son. The ground was almost apone them. The duo put in one last burst of speed and grabbed the boy before he fell to his death. Her dragon let out a roar of trumph. "Nooo" yelled her father. Hiccup clung onto Windy's leg as they flew highet then the mountains. "Thankyou" the boy said, as Hina dropped him off by his father. "No problem." "Hina" Stoick neared the young girl. "You didn't lie, and you saved my son. Thank you." "really it was all because someone once told me, that not all grimborns are evil." the chief looked stunned and Hina laughed. The she and windy took off. It was not a pretty sight. Shouts where heard from the ruble and the crackling of fire was out done by the sound of a plasma blast. Viggo had escaped on to the center ship. All the dragon riders where down, escept Hina. plans raced through her head. Come on what should she do? The night fury got ready to obliviate the remaning forces, but a loud laugh stopped her. "Would you really sacrifice your draogn Hina?" her father chilling voice reached the girls ears. She knew better then to get distracted. "Look around you. If you shoot me, all this explosive gas will erupte and your pet will never see day light again." he threathend. Hina pulled back on Windy's saddle. The duo flew high up into the sky. Fustration gnwaed at the warriors insides. The Night fury was getting agitated. She growled. Then stopped. A soft croon got Hina's attention. Windy was looking at her sympathicly, but determination danced in her eyes. "No, there is no way we are going back down their. They'll end you." a tear rolled down her face. Her dragon shook its head. She had a plan. They were best friends, and Hina trusted her with her life. "Alright." she anouced and almost imidiatly, the night fury roared and dived. Hina haden't realized how high they had flown but right now she didn't care. The heros spead towards the ships. Arrows were shot, but they missed them by a mile. Windy fired. Two plasma blasts raced towards the ship. The night fury suddenly spun as the first blast exploded before it reached its target. Windy flew straight into it.

Hiccup barly heared Viggo calling to his father. One more step and he would fall off the edge. The mad man laughed evily. "Your days are over Hiccup Haddock." the high pitched whistle of the night fury reached everyones ears. A dark blur shot infront of the boy and is captor. "What is the-" but hiccup didn't hear the rest. He fell. A loud scream left his throat as the ground neared. Was this really how his life ended? Shoved off a cliff and then dieing? I shut his eyes but a sudden jolt coused him to re open them. He was flying. No. he was hanging from the claws of a night fury. _Windy! _He thought joyfuly his saviours arched up then landed on teh ground near Stoick. Hina got ready to leave but Hiccup stopped her. "Thankyou" he told her. She smiled and he grinned back. "Hina" his father came up to the girl. "You didn't lie after all, and you saved my son. Thankyou" a mechiviouse smirk played on her lips. "really it was all because someone once told me, that not all grimborns are evil." hiccup laughed at his fathers excpression as Hina took off. "She's a grimborn." gobber exclamied. "I can't get a wife, never mind that man." Hiccup dobbled over. How he missed his family. His father looked at him. "Hiccup" was the only word he said before the two embraced in a hug. "You are grounded" Stoick almost yelled as he let the crushed boy from his arms. Hiccup opened his mouth to argue but something pushed him to the ground. "Ahh, what the- TOOTHLESS" the over joyed night fury began to like the downed viking. "Aggg stop that, you know it doesn't wash out." toothless let his friend up, then pushed his head into hiccup's hands. "I missed you to" "Hiccup!" he turned around, his stomach flip flopping in escitment. "Astrid" the blondy. The girl ran at hiccup and they shared a moment together. Then she punched him. "How dare you scare me like that. An i didn't hit you that hard." she scolded him. The boy cringed. His injured arm was the girls favorite spot to hit. "Sorry and i'm okay." astrid looked concerend and worried. "No your not, that arm is broken." Hiccup gulped. "Maybe" he began but his words were cought off by the call of a night fury. Toothless went beserk. His eyes widdend and he glanced at hiccup. Then started roaring all over the place. "Hey bud, relax its okay. Thats just windy." at this the dragon wimpered at the sky. Arctic who had joined them, yelled. "There they are." Hiccup saw a small black blur diving down towards the ships. It was going at imense speed. His nostrels flared. Zippleback gas. He could see it streaming from the center ship. And Wind was heading right for it. "Its gona blow!" Snotlout yelled. The night fury let out two plasma blasts and wised forwards. The first blast exploded and the dragon and her rider flew straight into it. Hiccups stomach clenched. Did they just die. But he barly had time to register. The second they disapered the last blast slamed into the ship and he was blown back by the force of it. "Hina" he and arctic choursed. But that was when it happened. The rider and her night fury appered. Out of thin air! No, out of a hidden plasma blast! But they were not safe yet. The duo had apperated right infront of the flaming inferno. They dodged poles and crows nests of the ships. They had to make it. But, and there is always a but. A mast tumbled down infront of them knocking Hina off Windy. The night fury howled and Hiccup whatched as the rest of the armada cought ablaze.

Arctic let out a hacking cough. The smoke was so thick the flames were barely vivible, and he could here everyone choking on it. Except one. A tear rolled down the boys cheak. Hina was gone. He had never felt this upset before. And why? Why was he feeling like this? Why did Hina die? Why was he asking all these questions? Why? He coughed again. And that was when he saw it. Not much, just a small shadow. Arctic narrowed his eyes, even though it stung. Not sure what it was he walked closer. "Arctic?" someone wheezed. He turned around to see Hiccup stumbling towards him. "I see something" The blonde and brunte made their way to the large siluete. "No" hiccup whispered. Arctic was sure his heart had stopped. There lay a night fury, half in and half out of the water. Its saddel was busted and its wing stood at a weird angle. But there was no rider in sight. "Hiccup" a loud voice yelled. Stoick came charging out of the smoke "where have you-" he halted as he saw the dragon laying on the beach. Peopel started to appere as they gazed at the creature. The blond boy was almost fully supporting the cheifs son. He was probbably weak from near death experiance. And the shock. Astrid came near and gasped as she realized what was on the ground. Hiccup limped with arctics help towards the beast. They knelt down by its side. The Chief joined them and so did the female warrior. Arctic heared sof sniffles, probably coming from the twins. He felt like crying as well. A croone sounded from behind them. Another night fury came forwards and nuzzeld Hiccup, who had tears stanning his cheaks. But then Toothless noticed the other of his kind. A whine escaped the dragon. He moved closer and began to lick the fallen fury. After a few agonizing moments, she shifted. Toothless straitened up and made a noise. The female fury slowly opened her eyes. That was when arctic saw them. Silver scaled danced across the dragon back and its spins where tipped with it. She let out a dragons groan. Hiccup looked up at the sound of it. She seemed to recognize the rider. She crooned and lifted her wings. A gasp escaped almost everyone. Their lay their fallen hero, Hina. Stoick surprisingly took no chances and quickly picked up the fragile girl. His son reached for her as well, but so did arctic. The bonde boy placed his head on Hina's cheast. There was not a sound. Then. there. A small heart beat, barly audiable over his own breathing. A smile creapt over his face. "Shes alive" arctic whispered. "She's alive" he anounced loudly. A pause. Then cheers erupted from all around. Arctic couldn't hold back tears of joy, and he could see that Hiccup and Astrid were the same. A large peg leaged man came over and patted Stocik on the back. But his eyes were diverted else were. Arctic looked in that direction and wished he didn't. One glance at Hiccup told him that for some reason he had expected this. Though confusion danced in his eyes he exclamid somewhat matter-of-factly. "We can use my design."

Hina awoke in bed. _Bed?_ She wondered. _In a house?_ Her sight was slightly blurry and she felt a bit sluggish. "Crooo" a soft noise made her relize that she was not alone. "Hey windy" she snuggled the adorable face of her dragon. "What happened?" the night fury started jumping all over the place making weird soundes. Hina gave her what-going-on look and she huffed. Then the sound of a plasma blast about to be fired was emited from the dragon. "Windy NO!" the girl was about to leap to her feet. She threw open the covers. And stopped. Windy healed and whinned. Shock filled Hina. closing her eyes she took a deep breath. And swung her feet of the bed. Teh night fury sat down and gazed at the girl with concern in her eyes. "It alright girl, i'll live." she was sure of that. But walking might be a challenge for starters. Where left her foot should have been a meatl contraption (or so called leg) replaced it. The soft whinne left the dragon. Taking a deep breath Hina stood, took a step. And almost fell to the ground. Gentle pain richoted up her leg. Windy steadied her. That was when Hina noteced that Windy's tail fin looked unusual. Stiches where placed in a certian spot and a thin metal rode ran down its center. Her saddle was conected to it by a long wire and a pedel was attached to it as well. Hina sighed. "Come on girl, lets see what we have to face". The two of them limped towards the door. When they exited a huge surprise awaited them. Dragons were all over the place no one figting, no one yelling. And it wasn't even estwin island, but the isle of berk. Hina's jaw fell open. "Hey look who finally woke up." there walked Hiccup towards her, grinning like mad. "Oh, so your dead to" a laugh sounded from behind her and Stoick walked up to the friends. "No you're alive. Fortunatly" the cries of laughter brot everyones attention, and soon at least a dozen or so people had gathered around Hina. "hi ya kiddo" Gobber came up to the girl. "You seem much sturdier then Hiccup did on his first time out of bed. Will it do?" he gestured at the leg. "Ah, I'll make a few-" "tweaks" the brunet finished for her. Hina blinked at him. "I was going to say squeaks." a chukle sounded out through the group. Then the chief kneeled down infront of teh too teens. " Hiccup, Hina." he took a deep breath, the began. "Once, when we were still fighting dragons. On the day i lost your mother, another attack had taken place. Before the dragons there was a fire. They just made it worse. When the battle had ended though, you were safe."he gestured at Hiccup. "But your twin was no where to be found." the two friends gaped. Stoick stood up. "Little did we know that she was hidden on a far of island called, Estwin." Hina and Hiccup stared at each other. A long akward pause fallowed. "Oh great so now we have another bossy Hiccup" Hina spun around and punched Snotlout square in the jaw. "For some reson I always wanted to do that. Thank you for volunteering." everyone roard with laughter except for Snotlout. She turned back to Hiccup. The two stared at each other for a long time. "So your my twin." the words sounded forgin of the her tounge. A twin. They exhald. "Okay" hiccup broke the silence. Then he glanced at his foot. "I can see why" they grinned a somewhat similar smile. A shove surprised Hina from behind. "Oi, what did you do that for?" Arctic stared at her with a straight face. "Because you scared me." "how did i scare, you never get-" she couldn't finish because the blonde boy brote her in and their lips touched. When he pulled back Hina looked dazed. "-scared" she ended. Arctic flashed his cute smile and stepped back as the Windy charged at the group. She lunched herself at the two remaning teens (who were hiccup and Hina) knocking them to the ground. Another dragon came bounding over and leaped onto the pile. "O-kay, please do not squish the vikings." Hina huffed out of breath. A wet tounge met her face as the night furies rechreted. "Aww come on really?" she yelled as Windy let her up. An almost identicall face was pressed up against her brother. "And you must be toothless." Hina smiled at the male dragon. He crooned and snuggled to her. Stoick came around and grabbed Hiccup and her squeezing them in a rib crushing hug. Once he placed them down he anounced. "Lets start this over, shall we."

All the riders mounted up and took off into the skies. Astid was in the lead but quickly got overtaken by Hiccup. Hina was not far behind. He smirked over his shoulder there was no way she would beat him. They flipped through the villiage. It was his idea to create a control rod which would help with Windy's flight. The racers sped across berk between trees and huts, then sun just starting to set. The finishing leadge was just in Hiccup's veiw when a dark blur whistled past him. Hina and her dragon kept going even though they had already won and he gazed proudly at his sister as the duo shot up into the clouds.


End file.
